Desember itu milik KiHyun
by uixalmt
Summary: for december celebrating. silahkan baca saja pengumuman di bawah - Kibum / Kyuhyun / Super Junior -


Annyeong..

Sebentar lagi Desember-nya KiHyun..~sorak gembira bagi KiHyun Shipper~

Seperti yang sudah aku bilang di chapter terakhir ceritaku di aff (pamit hiatus sebentar karena ada desember ceria KiHyun), aku pengen merayakan bulan spesialnya para KiHyun Shipper. Hehe. Meski merayakannya dengan cerita abal-abal ku.

Tapi aku masih bingung, ada dua imajinasi yang pengen aku lanjutkan. Keduanya banyak kekurangan, tapi tetap saja pengen aku tulis. Khikhikhi. Sayangnya, aku nggak mungkin hiatus lama dari cerita-ceritaku yang lain. Makanya aku hanya akan publish satu dari dua imajinasi terbatas ku ini.

Disini aku pengen minta pendapat readerdeul, dari dua cerita ini mana yang 'tidak lebih buruk'? Aku mohon buat masukannya. Apakah ini voting? Hm..bisa iya, bisa tidak. aku juga akan mempertimbangkan alasan yang readerdeul berikan. Dan cerita yang 'tidak lebih buruk' itu akan aku publish di bulan Desember (belum bisa mencantumkan tanggal).

Disini ada sedikit sepenggal cerita dari dua story.

Sepenggal cerita dari story pertama diambil dari alur di awal cerita. Genrenya family dan suspense/crime.

Sepenggal cerita dari story kedua diambil dari alur di tengah cerita. Genrenya family dan supernatural.

.

Desember itu milik KiHyun

.

 **Story 1**

Mereka terlahir dari rahim yang sama disaat hampir bersamaan. Karena alasan inilah mereka merasa mengenal satu dengan yang lain lebih dari siapapun. Tapi benarkah demikian? Tak dapat dipungkiri, setiap manusia mempunyai hati dan pikirannya masing-masing, begitu juga dengan mereka yang sudah diberi status kembar sejak lahir.

.

Dalam sebuah pertemuan tertutup di sebuah ruangan, suasana tegang menyelimuti dua kubu yang saling duduk berhadapan. Di salah satu kubu, seorang namja berwajah datar duduk di samping pimpinan fakultas atau yang sering disebut dengan dekan. Statusnya sebagai ketua perkumpulan mahasiswa sefakultas mengharuskannya ikut duduk dan andil dalam pertemuan tersebut. Atensi matanya terus mengarah pada kubu di seberangnya. Tepatnya pada seorang namja yang duduk paling tengah dan berstatus sebagai pimpinan perkumpulan yang mengatas namakan suara mahasiswa.

Ingatan namja berwajah datar –Kim Kibum- mengulang bagaimana dia dan namja yang saat ini dalam atensinya –Kim Kyuhyun- menghabiskan malam sebelumnya dengan memainkan game.

'yah! Bummie! Aish, bagaimana aku masih bisa kalah dengan kutubuku sepertimu'

Kibum mengingat bagaimana ekspresi lucu saudara kembarnya. Dan ekspresi itu justru berbanding terbalik dengan sekarang.

"jadi kau yang mencuri file soal ujian itu?" tanya langsung namja paruh baya yang duduk di sisi lain pimpinan fakultas. Seorang namja yang berstatus wakil pimpinan fakultas atau yang disebut dengan wadek (wakil dekan).

"ya. Aku dan Donghae yang mencurinya malam itu. Sedangkan Ryeowook dan Minho yang bertugas untuk menyebarkan serta menghapus barang bukti" jawab tegas Kyuhyun. Tidak ada nada penyesalan sedikitpun dalam intonasinya. Tiga orang yang disebut dalam ucapannya juga tidak jauh berbeda. Donghae, Ryeowook dan Minho masih duduk dengan tegap di sisi-sisi Kyuhyun.

"hey bocah, apa kalian tidak tau dengan kensekuensinya?" tanya kembali wadek. Dia mulai naik pitam melihat mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang dirasanya tidak punya sopan dan takut sama sekali.

Kyuhyun menyunggingkan satu sudut bibirnya "kami bukan tidak tau, tapi kami tidak takut. Lagipula, bukankah kami sudah meminta permohonan untuk mengundur waktu ujian?"

Sang pemimpin fakultas hanya tersenyum begitu hangat menanggapi mahasiswa yang begitu berapi-api di hadapannya. "apa alasan kalian melakukan itu, nak?". Bukannya dia tidak tau hal yang melatar belakangi tindakan beberapa aktivis mahasiswa tersebut. Ini adalah sejenis pertanyaan untuk menaikkan lawan bicara ke atas angin. Dan kemudian menjatuhkannya.

"perkara beasiswa yang belum cair. Uang pangkal yang tiba-tiba harus dibayar mahasiswa sebelum ujian praktek. Terlebih pihak fakultas menutup mata dengan semua itu. Kami hanya meminta tenggat waktu untuk melunasinya. Tapi kalian justru mengeluarkan pengumuman bahwa mahasiswa yang belum melunasi segala bentuk biaya operasional tidak dapat mengikuti ujian" Kyuhyun mengakhiri pidato panjangnya. Menatap tegas namja berambut putih yang duduk di hadapannya.

Menanggapi wajah serius Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya, ketiga namja yang mempunyai peran penting dalam fakultas itu justru hanya diam dengan masing-masing ekspresi khasnya. Wakil dekan yang masih dengan wajah penuh amarah, ketua dekan yang masih menampilkan senyum hangat dan ketua perkumpulan mahasiswa –Kibum- dengan wajah datarnya.

"jika tujuan kalian adalah membuat hasil ujian menjadi seragam sehingga kami harus mengadakan ujian ulang yang berarti memberikan tenggat waktu untuk mahasiswa melunasi seluruh biaya, maka kalian sudah mencapai tujuan itu. Tapi yang kalian lupa, ujian praktik dan biaya yang harus dikeluarkan merupakan dua hal yang sebanding. Dengan kata lain, melakukan ujian ulang justru akan menambah beban biaya mahasiswa" mahasiswa semester lima yang sedari tadi hanya diam akhirnya buka suara. Masih dengan ekspresi datar, matanya menatap Kyuhyun. Kali ini kedua pasang obesian itu saling berhadapan. Menyalang seolah status saudara tak pernah mereka sandang.

.

Desember itu milik KiHyun

.

 **Story 2**

Kelak kelok jalanan sempit yang memisahkan jurang dan gunung di kedua sisinya tak membuat sebuah mobil mengurangi kecepatannya. Apa yang dipikirkan dua namja di dalam mobil tersebut hanya bagaimana cara mereka dapat lari dari bayangan hitam di belakang mereka. Bahkan dirasa jarak diantara mobil yang mereka tumpangi dengan iblis berbentuk bayangan hitam itu semakin dekat.

"aku tidak bisa terus lari" ucap namja yang mengemudikan mobil sembari menginjak rem nya mendadak. "aku akan melawannya" lanjutnya dengan khas wajah datarnya dan mulai membuka pintu mobil hendak keluar.

Namun niatnya tidak langsung terlaksana karena sebuah tangan menarik lengannya. "apa maksudmu melawan adalah dengan menyerahkan diri?" jawab namja yang duduk di sampingnya.

"sadarlah! Sejak awal dia hanya mengingkanku. Aku tidak ingin melibatkanmu dalam hal ini!" namja datar itu akhirnya tersulut emosi. Matanya menatap nyalang namja di sampingnya.

"aku bahkan sudah terlibat sangat jauh sebelum kau mengutarakan keinginanmu itu, hyung" senyum teduh tersungging di bibirnya. Senyum yang seolah memberi arti bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Dia kemudian mulai menatap ke depan, menaikkan kedua tangannya dan tanpa menunggu lama mobil yang mereka tumpangi mulai mengambang di udara dan terbang begitu cepat.

"apa yang kau lakukan?!" pertanyaan yang sebenarnya dia sendiri tau apa yang sebenarnya sedang dilakukan namja pemilik senyum teduh.

"melanjutkan rencana kita. Bukankah kita sudah berjanji akan terus bersama?" jawab namja dengan tangan yang mulai gemetar. Dia sadar dengan usianya yang masih belia, sihir yang dimilikinya pun masih sangat rendah. Apalagi jika harus mengendalikan barang yang berat seperti mobil.

"dia datang untuk memperingatkanku. Dia masih belum akan membawaku!"

"meski begitu kita masih harus menghindarinya!" raut menahan kesakitan dan kelelahan semakin terlihat.

Dan perdebatan mereka terpotong ketika tiba-tiba mobil yang tadinya terbang itu terhenti di udara. Bukan karena kontrol-an dari si pemilik sihir, namun karena bayangan hitam itu sudah menangkap mereka. Menjerat mobil yang mereka tumpangi ke dalam sebuah lingkaran hitam.

Sebuah tawa menggema, menggaung seolah menunjukkan kuasanya yang tak terkalahkan. "hey nak, aku kesini hanya untuk memperingatkan. Tapi sepertinya kalian sudah tidak sabar untuk menunggu." Suara yang mereka ketahui berasal dari asap hitam yang sudah mengelilingi mereka itu kemudian kembali tertawa. "dan aku bisa mempercepatnya" tak berselang lama bayangan hitam itu menghilang, bersamaan dengan mobil yang langsung terjun ke bawah dari tingginya langit.

Kedua namja itu berpegang erat pada pegangan yang berada di atas pintu mobil, sadar bahwa dalam hitungan detik lagi mereka akan terhempas ke tanah.

Namja yang duduk di kursi penumpang membuka matanya, menatap namja di sampingnya. Dia harus berpikir cepat. Mengendalikan mobil sudah tidak mungkin dilakukakannya karena sihirnya yang semakin melemah. Diarahnya tangannya ke arah samping. Kembali dengan sihirnya, dibukanya pintu mobil di bagian kemudi.

Namja berwajah datar itu akhirnya membuka mata ketika dirasakannya tubuhnya melayang. Dan nyatanya dia memang sudah keluar dari mobil dan mengambang di udara. Namun atensinya bukanlah pada dirinya sendiri, tapi lebih pada peristiwa yang terjadi di depannya. Mobil yang tadi dia tumpangi dengan begitu keras terhempas ke atas tanah, dengan perlahan berguling menuruni lereng pegunungan. Dari atas, dia dapat melihat bagaimana namja yang ada dalam mobil terus mengarahkan tangan ke arahnya meski tubuhnya ikut berguling bersama mobil.

Tak selang lama, mobil berhenti berguling dengan keadaan terbalik. Masih dengan terus mencoba menjaga kesadarannya, namja penyihir yang wajahnya sudah berlumur darah itu perlahan menurunkan namja yang ada di langit. Bibirnya terus menyinggungkan senyum, hingga matanya sudah tak kuasa untuk terbuka. Membuat namja yang masih berada beberapa meter di atas tanah terhempas ke bawah begitu saja.

Dan selanjutnya, hanya keheningan malam dan bulan purnama yang menjadi saksi bagaimana akhir mereka.

.

Desember itu milik KiHyun

.

Makasih sudah menyimak sampai sini

Sekali lagi mohon masukannya..

Sampai ketemu di bulan Desember..

.

Ui

.

It felt like neither Flowery Road nor Muddy Road. If there was a paradise on earth, the mud flat would be it.

–Heechul-


End file.
